zyxxfandomcom-20200214-history
Nermie, I Shrunk the Crew
Summary The crew visits the lush forest moon of Grenlynd and find that shrinking down just makes bigger problems. Dar pulls a Pleck. A marriage is consummated. Opening Crawl Narration The period of civil war has ended. The rebels have defeated the evil galactic monarchy and established the harmonious Federated Alliance. Now, ambassador Pleck Decksetter and his intrepid crew travel the farthest reaches of the galaxy to explore astounding new worlds, discover their heroic destinies, and meet weird bug creatures and stuff. This is: Mission to Zyxx! Plot Pleck wants to ask Dar a personal question, when they say no he asks C-53 what species Dar is. C-53 refuses to answer. C-53 reveals that he doesn't care about his frame as his consciousness is contained in his cube. Pleck tries to explain the concept of 'two deaths', C-53 counteracts this by creating a subroutine to speak both their names till the end of existence. Nermut calls and is wearing a new shirt, which Dar likes. It indicates that he's received 5 demerits. Bargie used to wear short skirts and tiny tops which she wore around her engines. She was called 'Double D Bargie', the D's stood for Diesel and Disease. Images of Bargie in these clothes are popular on S.I.L.J. websites (Ships I'd Like to Juck). This clothing was painted on, when going through atmospheres the paint would burn off causing boils and bubbles. She got surgery to replace her hull with synthetic hull. She wrote an autobiography about it. If Nurmet receives 5 more demerits he loses the shirt. Nurmet tells them they are going to the planet of Grenlynd, which was presumed uninhabited until the Federated Alliance received a transmission to send an ambassadorial team. Rolphus Tiddle does sponsor copy for MeUndies The crew are initially unable to see the delegation that is suppose to be greeting them when there is a trumpet call and Shataina the Fairy Princess greets them. C-53 engages magnification to see them. Shataina insists they are too big. She has gotten her wings fluffed and bedazzled for today because it's her wedding day, she invited them so that one of them would marry her. Shataina reveals the shrink ray so they can become the same size, and says everyone is usually okay except for the occasional death. They are all shrunk down; Pleck is disproportional so that his head is large (1/3 of his total size) but arms and legs are small. Dar is shrunk down to Pleck's size. Shataina takes them to her village. The planet has a lot of bright colours, Pleck remarks that it reminds him of his bedroom on Rangus 6. The planet doesn't export or import anything, they survive through trading skills. Shataina's trade is kisses, the planet also makes wishes, dreams and hopes. One dream costs forty-two wIshes. The wishes don't come true, but you can buy wishes that come come true for more money. Shataina shows them the horses field, she asks Dar to not pick up a horse but Dar does it anyway. The horse, Chuckles, is scared to death. Shataina is distraught, Dar blames it on the fact that she is now Pleck sized. The Fairy King is also distraught over the death of Chuckles as he was born at the same time as Shataina, she was her twin horse. The law is that royalty have to marry someone from offworld, the king married a Flucarian called Madeline P. Howser who is a standup comic in her spare time. After making her dislike for Pleck known, Shataina says that she wants to marry Juno; a bedazzled horse. The king forbids this, they also wanted to marry their horse Ploop ploop but the law forbids it. The king leaves after ordering them to sort it out. Shataina and Juno start making out. The crew discovers that Shataina would be allowed to marry an offworld horse, so conspire to disguise Juno as one by enlarging him and calling him 'Frooho'. Pleck tells the others that on Rangus VI if a horse becomes injured they put it down, everyone protests that this seems wasteful and they should be taken to horse doctors. He also has to explain that interspecies 'hook-ups' are frowned upon. Everyone can understand Juno's grunts except Pleck. The Fairy King returns and is fooled by Juno's disguise, he is also relieved he doesn't have to marry his daughter off to the crew who he calls 'disgusting pieces of garbage'. There is a public lovemaking part of the wedding ceremony, if the townsfolk judging it don't like it the couple is killed. C-53 says there is four other planets who do a similar ritual, but most don't murder the couple if their not satisfied. Seesu Gundu reads a sponsor copy for ModCloth The wedding begins. Shataina and 'Frooho' exchange vows. Frooho's vows make Dar and C-53 emotional. While making out Frooho swallows Shataina, the crew are surprised but it is revealed that this is typical so the couple can become one. The Fairy King's wife does standup from within the kings stomach. The crew, back on Bargie, are unsure if Pleck has been re-sized correctly. Nermut calls and disciplines them for shrinking/unshrinking without authorization, and for making the princess hate them. Nermut has lost his shirt privileges for the amount of demerits he's received on their behalf. Pleck and Dar remove their shirts in a show of solidarity, C-53 removes his exterior torso casing. Bargie ejects her engine. Quotes "Dar I can't imagine a planet full of you, that'd be crazy." - Pleck Decksetter "Pleck: I have an image of you in my head. C-53: That does not impact my cube." "Toot Toot Toot!" - Bargie "You're proportions are totally regular" - Pleck Decksetter Trivia * Nermut's species traditionally wears clothes * Bargie is a nudist * The opening crawl narration that first appears in episode 102 is used throughout the remaining episodes of Season One with the exception of Episode 117: The One with the Council of Seven. Credits Voice actors C-53 - Jeremy Bent Pleck Decksetter - Alden Ford Dar - Allie Kokesh Nermut Bundaloy - Seth Lind Juno the Horse - Seth Lind Frooho the Orse - Seth Lind Bargarean Jade - Moujan Zolfaghari The Fairy King - Moujan Zolfaghari Shataina the Fairy Princess - Sasheer Zamata Production Edited - Alden Ford Recorded - Braund Studios by Shane O'Connell Sound Design and Mix - Shane O'Connell Music - Brendan Ryan Opening Crawl Narration - Jeremy Crutchley Ship Design - Eric Geusz Transcript Episode 102 TranscriptCategory:Meta Category:Episodes Category:Season 1